A Dragon Reborn
by Aurora the Void Dragon
Summary: "How can I find something that is lost?" Where is the Void dragon? Right under our noses, though not in whole pieces. Shattered across time and space, Aurora must recollect what's left of her-with the help of some old friends...and enemies.
1. New Faces, New Places

**New Faces, New Places**

(Frisk's POV)

The world Reset, I was alive again... How? I died, the flowers had consumed me, I was unable to Reset. I opened my eyes and I could see again. I was back in the first room, on that patch of flowers that I had landed on. I was **Alive,** I did a quick check, I had no flowers on me, non at all. Some how I was completely back to normal. I heard something move in the flowers, I quickly turned around only to see a small monster, only this isn't one that I have seen before. It looked like a tiny dragon, it was no longer than my arm, so about one foot long, it was a purple and black color. I saw that it had it's eyes closed and it looked in pain, I had to help it. "Hello?" I called out gently to it. It stirred before looking at me, but it made no hostile movements. "You look hurt can I help?" It opened it's mouth to talk, but no sound came out, it started to cry before curling into a ball. I was saddened by this, I walked over and started to run my fingers down it's spine. "There, there it will be alright. I guess you could have talked once, but something happened?" it nodded at my question. "Can you be healed?" It looked hesitant at that one. "It can, but it requires something specific?" It nodded again. "Um, this may be rude but are you a girl or a guy? Nod for girl, shake for boy." it- **She** nodded. "Will you come with me?" In answer she crawled on to my arm before circling my neck, using it to keep herself steady, she looked a lot like a necklace like that actually, she wasn't acting like the normal monsters, so I think that she might be more like Flowey than anyone. I stood up and walked into the next room only to be greeted by an overjoyed Flowey.

"Your **Alive**! How, It has been a year, a year after you died. Then it Reset!" Flowey was crying in happiness. "Wait, she is coming!" Like normal here came Toriel, this was before I had helped her, so I once again hid in the shadows.

"I heard you shouting about something. What was it about you **Weed**?" Her voice carried a sinister tone that made the dragon on my neck to shiver, but out of fear or recognition I couldn't tell. From here I could hear Flowey mumble about an annoying insect that he was mad at, nothing more. Toriel bought it like she always did, after she left I came out of my hiding place I made sure that she was gone before talking.

"So I was dead for a year?" I didn't know how to deal with that knowledge.

"Yeah, so what took you so long to get back?" Flowey sounded hurt. "Did you forget about us?"

"No!" I said with such passion that he was taken back. "I **couldn't** come back, I didn't have the strength to come back after that. I don't know how, but I am glade that I am back."

"Wait, you didn't Reset? No one else fell down after you... was something different when you woke up?" There was confusion in his voice, mixed with worry.

"Well nothing about the world changed, but..." I debated his reaction about my new friend.

"But?" he was worried.

"I meet someone new, they aren't like the other monsters. They didn't try to attack me at all." I explained to him.

"Where is this guy? Did they say anything to you?" He was freaking out.

"First of it is a her, and second she can't talk, she tried and nothing came out. Lastly you are looking right at her."

"What? I can only see you there, is she a ghost?" he calmed down a little bit but not by much.

"Right here," I pointed to my neck, and to the dragon who was looking at Flowey. He gave a startled cry and leaned back.

"Is that a Dragon!?" He was afraid now, great.

"Calm down, it is fine she won't harm you." I looked at her when I said that, and she nodded. "I just thought of it, but I have to call you something... let me think."

"Alright, if you say so," Flowey still looked nervous, "Wait you don't even now it's name? How is that possible, you should have entered a fight with it."

"As I said it didn't want to fight, it was in pain and crying," I needed to be leaving," "I need to get going, so the usual?"

He sighed, "The usual."

We walked down the first rooms, past the dummy and into a few puzzles that Flowey helped with. Then we came to the room with Toriel, she was waiting for us.

"Stop small one! Hello, my child. I am Toriel Caretaker of the Ruins," the same speech, like always, she was trying to act nice. She even called me cute right after that.

"Hey, what's taking so long..." In came Flowey, playing his role. The two looked at each other, Finally Toriel said to come to her house at the end of the Ruins, and that she would explain everything there. After that she left us in peace as we continued on, we soon came into contact with Napstablook. I gave him a sad smile, and I kept on cheering him on even though he was trying to kill me, after listen to him rant about his cousin leaving him, he decided to stop fighting, and I spared him, but as I did the dragon did something, it seemed to eat something, and Napstablook gained an odd look in his eyes before leaving.

"What was that?" I asked her, even though I know I wasn't going to get an answer. She just gave me a look that showed pure innocence. "Don't give me that look, I know you did something." I moved on, going through the traps with practiced ease, it was good to be back, even though they were trying to kill me again. I was happy, I got to see them all again, though I was wondering what she did to Blooky. Soon we arrived at Toriel's house, I hadn't died once yet, but before I could enter, I felt the dragon tug me back, I looked at her to see her pointing towards the monsters of the area. "You want me to fight them?" they shook there head and pointed at herself then back to them, "Oh, you mean you want me to befriend them?" I got a very happy nod at that question, so off I went. As I befrended them I noticed that that kept happening, she was eating something from them, but it didn't harm them, in fact it seemed to calm them down, they started to act a bit nicer, friendlier to me and to each other, but none of them seemed to notice her around my neck. "Can they see you like me and Flowey can?" I got a no, and a few tears. I took a closer look at her, she seemed larger than before. "Hey, are you getting bigger? Maybe because of that thing you're doing?" She nodded and she opened her mouth and a small and crackly noise came from it. "It is helping you?" She smiled and nodded. After that it was time to see Toriel, I walked up and knocked on the door.

Toriel opened the door and gave me a look, it was a mix between desire and the look a predator gives to their prey. "Come on in my child, I have prepared a room for you to stay, why don't you go look take a look, while I make us dinner."

I smiled as I walked in the direction she pointed at, "Okay." I walked into the room and after a few moments realized something, "Can you write?" at my question the dragon nodded, "Okay stay right here, I will be right back." She jumped off of me and onto the bed as I left the room. I quickly went into Toriel's room, grabbing a few blank sheets of paper and a pencil, and walking back to my room with out her knowing. "Back," I saw that my friend had moved over onto the table, waiting for me to bring paper. I placed the stuff down next to her. "So what did you do to them?" She broke the tip of the pencil off before using it to write.

'I took away a bit of there LV, as well as some of their pain.'

"So you made them better?" She nodded.

"Why are you in pain, what happened?"

'I did something that wasn't supposed to be, which led to me being here, and the Reset happening.'

"How do you know what a Reset is?"

'The same way that Sans does. Also I am weak because that act took a lot of my magic, so I am trying to recover.'

"Does the fact that you can some how eat LV help heal you?" I was curious, though I felt I was forgetting something.

'Yeah, just like you eat monster food to heal.'

"How did you know that?" I hadn't had to heal yet.

'You are a human, yes?' oh, they are smarter than I gave them credit for.

"I didn't think about it that way." oh right. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, What is your name?"

'There it is.' in her eyes I could see humor come in, dulling the pain. 'My name is' they paused for a moment. 'or should I say _was_ Aurora'

"Why do you say was?" I was a bit worried.

'I died, the me you see is just a clump of fragments of me.'

* * *

(No one's POV)

"You've been so quiet," a greyscale figure waited in the nothingness. Few features are distinguishable due to it'so hood and scarf. It was so painfully silent.

"How long has it been..? Months..?" the figure fingers at something underneath the scarf that covered up to their nose. It withdraws a glass orb on a chain, removing it from around their neck.

"I'm so selfish..." they start to cry, "So, so selfish. You've experienced so much pain, since long before I was even an idea, yet I want you alive. You are probably happier now. More at p-peace...selfish... I-I miss you!" The figure pulled down their hood, exposing glassy, grey eyes. Twin streams of tears cascading from them.

She looks down at the object in her hands expectingly, as though waiting for a response.

"Aurora, please..." she sobbed, running a thumb over the glass dome's surface. She winced as cracks form along the barrier, holding something in. "You gave me so much...adventure, laughs...color? Please...Oh, I'm so selfish! Selfish! Selfish!" Tears-grey and black-paint her face, dark liquid gushing from her mouth. In all it's grotesque horror, the creature fell to her knees.

"selfish...selfish...selfish..."

 **"Grey?!"**

"Stop."

 **"I hate grey!"**

"Please..."

 **"What an ugly color!"**

"Quit..."

 **"It was a terrible idea!"**

"Be gone!" she lost her temper. The nothingness rumbled around her, so violently, but there was nothing to break.

Nothing but the snow globe in her hands.

It's glass figure trembled it the wake of the void's vibrations, and it shattered. Glass flew this way and that, cutting her face and hands. Grey blood started oozing from the small scratches, but went ignored.

She was too busy mourning over the memory she shattered, not just the young boy inside of it, but the persons who gave it to her.

Grey and black pooled around her. Grey tears, and black bile creating a disgusting mixture. There in the middle, was the one who ruined everything. Her cries echoed across existence. She tried so hard to be colorful, to be whole. She tried so hard to save her friend, to be human again. In the end, she made no attempts to control her emotions. She said she never cried, never hurt, never _bled_.

Grey, what a beautiful color.

 **"Grey, what a beautiful lie."**


	2. A New Beginning, same Characters

**A New Beginning, same Characters**

(Aurora's POV)

"What do you mean a Fragment?" She said with confusion and panic in her voice. I sighed, not that she could hear it. Using the piece of graphite in my hands I wrote on the paper that I clutched in my claws. 'I mean what I wrote, I died and shattered, and the me right here is a collection of fragments that came to be here, though I feel that there are other shards here.' I lost my voice, it was annoying to say the least. Also I was trapped in one form for now, that of a small dragon. I was about one foot long and a deep purple color. I wasn't native to this AU, this one is called FlowerFell, For some reason when I manifested this small part of me together I triggered a True Reset, not that I know how.

"How did you die? Was it another monster that killed you?" Was her question. Before I could answer her a voice called out.

Flowey appeared in an empty pot on the nightstand, "There you are! What did I miss?" His eyes sparkled with slight panic.

"Only that my friend here is called Aurora and that she died somehow." as Frisk was explaining to Flowey I was writing 'I died to save the lives of other monsters, In doing so I used up way to much of my magic, and because I don't have a soul or determination like you two, it led to my death.

Flowey's leaves curled in shock, "Wh-What?!"

"Yeah, what do you mean, how can you be alive with out determination or a soul?" They said, her voice was filled with more worry than shock. 'I exist purely on magic, I normally have a huge amount of it, but in order to save those that I did, it required a lot of my power, I saved them even though I knew the cost.'

Flowey's petals twitched with curiosity, "Why are you telling us all of this? You just met us, and we've done nothing to earn your trust." He had a look on his face, quite similar to the creature he was in other alternate universes.

"Who did you save, maybe we can go find them!" was Frisk's excited plan. 'We cannot, after all that is not how timelines work. And to you Flowey, when I was whole I was a wanderer I traveled far, even through other timelines, you don't know me, but I know you.'

His expression tightened in terrified shock, "Y-You!-" he sputtered, "Just like that sk-skeleton!" He recoiled like a snake.

"So they are fine now because of the Reset?" She asked, 'sort of, the timeline I saved them in is still going.' I turned to Flowey before writing 'I am not like Sans, I am not a judge.' Flowey wrinkled his 'nose.'

"So what do, if you don't judge?" that was Frisk again. 'I normally only watched unless asked to help, and then if what they asked was for a good purpose I will help.'

"Help with..?" Flowey scowled. Frisk just nodded to that question, silently saying she wanted to know as well. 'With the timeline, sometimes things go wrong, people go missing, or new people show up, I either find the missing person, or detain the new ones normally.' The frustrated flower was quiet. 'If you think that I am a threat, than for the moment you are wrong, I am no even close to being a threat to you, Frisk, or any other monster.'

Flowey exposed two sharp teeth, "So you are a possible threat?" I laughed silently 'In my full power I once fought on equal footing, god of hyperdeath. Though that was in a different timeline, one in which the monsters acted differently than here.'

The Flower's face seemed to pale, "I-I...How did you..know?" I simply smiled 'I am a traveler, I have seen all paths.' He flushed.

Frisk just looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked her in the eyes before writing 'Spoilers.' Flowey's petals twitch in discomfort.

"What do you mean spoilers?" She was confused at my response. 'I mean that in order to find out we must leave the Ruins, and make it to the end.'

"Toriel will be back shortly," Flowey escaped back into his pot, unnerved by the topic. I hid the papers in one of Frisk's pockets and then curled around her neck, I used the little bit of magic I have to shield my self from Toriel's sight. A knock on the door was heard.

"My child are you there." Toriel sounded happy, but in her voice was an undertone of hate.

"I am here," Frisk called as she opened the door. Toriel stood there, her bloodshot eyes looking around the room.

"I was sure that your flower friend was going to be here, but it seems that he is not, anyway it is time for dinner," as she said that she walked away. Frisk followed her, making a face when Toriel was facing the other way. They got to the dinning table, on it was a plate of 'food', I am using that term loosely, for Frisk to eat. It was burnt and made out of blood and monster dust, but Frisk sat down at the table anyway. she was going to act like she ate it but as soon as Toriel looked away I carved a 'FF' on it and 'ate' it in reality. I new that Segoe was probably still looking for me, even though my absence was slowly causing her to forget me, out of everyone she had the closest bond to me. Because I am made up of the magic of the Void, I can send things there, so when I 'ate' the food I sent it there, where she could find it. Hopefully she will understand, and come find me, after all she has my 'Soul'.

"Did you really just eat that?" Frisk whispered to me, I shook my head. "Magic?" I nodded, "Great, that was good." After that Toriel came back and saw that she had already eaten.

"Wow, that was fast, you must have been hungry." Frisk smiled and nodded. "Well it is time for you to go to bed now," it was half telling, half commanding her to go to sleep. So we went to her room, "We leave in the morning." I nodded, I left her to curl up on the bedside table, actually around the pot that Flowey uses.

"Goodnight, you two," speak of the devil, he recoiled in the soil, and lay down for sleep. As I went to sleep my thoughts went towards those that I had saved, the Gaster, Chara, and Asriel of Undertale. I hope that they were living well, after all Frisk wouldn't be able to Reset anymore. As I was dieing I made sure that the timeline was locked, so that even if he or Chara Reset, it would take them to just after the monster's were set free. I was still in pain though, you would think that death would have set me free right? Well it didn't I still felt pain, I was scattered across many AUs, though none of them had enough shards in one spot for me to form a fragment. I got lucky that my 'mind' was stored in that Snow globe that I carried with me that day... Please Segoe, find it, I don't care that they don't remember, I don't deserve to be, but please be happy.

In my dream I sat in that room once again, I was cracking becoming undone, it was pure pain, but I didn't show it. I sat with a sad smile on my face, as I died I felt a great sadness in one of the AU's. My last thought as a complete person was "I wish their sadness would end, that they would be given hope." I saw myself shatter like stain glass once more, and the fact that not only was I shattered, I was scattered among the Void and the AU's, but a lot of the shards came here, where I felt the sadness, but I never expected this, to not only be alive some how, but also to cause a True Reset. I am glad, even in my death I brought joy to them.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Void)

"C'mon, G! This way!"

G sighes, "I'll never shake that nickname, huh? You've been calling me that since E13-"

"And I'll be calling you that until X48!" The monochromatic figure stuck her tongue out at him. She pulled at her scarf impatiently, grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

G rolled his eyes, well, his pinpricks.

"Hurry up, Wingdings!" she grabbed his hollow-centered hand, dragging him with her.

Gaster could remember only a few months ago she wouldn't even eat, shaken stiff by some terrible fantasy. Now it appeared that Segoe had recovered, but she was constantly distracted. She acted almost like a little kid, it was...bizarre.

She liked to talk about someone she saw in a dream, and constantly tries to prove their existence.

"Here! I saw it here!" Segoe gestured to the floor of the void.

"Segoe, you know there are no shadows in the void. There's no light and nothing to cast it."

"But there _was_!" She pouted, eyes brimming in defeat, "It was _right here_!"

Gaster put his hand on her shoulder, "Come along now, Ink must be wondering where you are."

She frowned, "But where did she go..?"

"That girl in your dream?"

"She's not a dream! And I'm not insane!" Segoe's eyes burned with fury, but not in the sense of grey and purple.

Change in magic is taken as a sign of losing your mind, so she wouldn't dare.

"Of course you aren't," Gaster ruffled her hair-which she decided to leave down-and gave her a warm smile.

"You all think I'm crazy..." Segoe hissed under her adjusted her scarf, but it wasn't always there. She used to wear it around her waist, tied into a neat bow, but one day she woke up in tears, and it was worn as a scarf. It felt so right to be worn like that, so she left it, all in hopes to figure out how it got there.

The other thing that she couldn't explain were the scars on her face. There was a jagged line was sprawled across the bridge of her nose. She hated it. Almost more than she hated grey-which is a story for another time.

She had gotten so lost in thought, that her friend's voice hardly penetrated the fogginess, "Hey, Segoe! You're spacing out again!"

"O-Oh! Sorry, Ink..." she was still holding firm to Gaster's hand. She slowly untangled her fingers from his, releasing grip. She had found herself in the tidy house of Inktale Sans and Papyrus, where she was living for the time being.

"Seriously, if you don't quit wandering off we're gonna need to get you a bell!" the artistic skeleton rolled his pinpricks, a teasing grin painted on his face.

"I am **not** wearing a collar!" She puffed her cheeks out indignantly.

He fastened his pinpricks to her troubled irises, "I'm kidding..." but he looked a little closer, "Your eyes-"

"What about them?" she asked defensively, had he noticed the color change?

"They don't change shape anymore."

At that she avoided eye contact, humming in response.

Gaster waved a hand in farewell, "I must get back to my universe." Oh, there's another thing no one can explain. Gaster, Asriel, and Chara are all living peacefully on the surface-Frisk hasn't been resetting, either. Almost as though they were manually placed in that position of peace.

"Segoe..."

She had once again lost herself in thought.

"Here, I'll get some water boiling for ya."

"Tea!" she cheered, rushing to the kitchen of the two-story house to pick out her favorite teacup-a colorful watercolor mug.


End file.
